1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for covering a truck utility bed and, in particular, to an improved, easily installable, slatted, rolling cover for securely covering a truck utility bed without truck bed modification. The invention includes an improved reel support housing and guide track clamp for ease in installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of truck bed covers are commonly used over the utility bed portion of a pickup truck to protect the bed and items placed therein. By securing a cover to bed rails of the truck bed, an enclosure is formed capable of protecting items placed therein against theft and exposure to the elements. The cover may sometimes provide an aerodynamic profile enhancing gasoline mileage, dependant upon the overall shape and profile.
Well known in the art are coverings made from cloth, canvas, vinyl, or similar flexible fabrics providing an inexpensive construction. The coverings are generally attached to the truck bed by use of buckles, snaps, or other like tie downs or fasteners permanently mounted on the bed rail areas. Some utilize conventional clamps as a tie down. A disadvantage to such coverings is that the only security provided is in the form of concealing items beneath the cover. Such security may be defeated by simply releasing the cover or cutting the fabric. In addition, flexible coverings often shrink, fade, or otherwise wear out necessitating periodic replacement. Further, the tie downs or fasteners which are permanently anchored to the truck bed require a replacement cover to use the exact tie down locations.
Another type cover is the fiberglass or metal enclosure (camper top) providing a raised roof over the truck bed. Such an enclosure provides a large storage area but limits the use of the truck to items that will fit within the enclosure or through its access door as the enclosure is permanently bolted or clamped to the truck bed. Access to areas of the bed is limited to the tailgate area and is inconvenient for many applications.
Retractable or rolling covers mounted on a roll-up reel mechanism are also known for their ability to cover the utility bed of a pickup truck. The roll up covering is an adaptation of the vertical shutters used by homeowners to cover windows for protection against storms and burglars. A rolling cover is typically comprised of elongated plastic or aluminum slats hinged together along their top and bottom edges and disposed between a pair of parallel spaced guide tracks permanently anchored to each side of the utility bed opening. One end of the cover is connected to a spring-loaded reel about which the cover can be rolled, manually. A disadvantage to the adaptation is that the roller cover of the prior art is susceptible to dynamic vibrations and the horizontal disposition of the slats and tracks often results in lateral shifting or downward forces causing jamming during opening and closing, rattling of components, and water leakage through the shutters.
A major disadvantage to both fabric and roller coverings of the prior art is the method of mounting required for permanent anchoring to the truck bed. For fabric coverings, the tie downs are most often permanently attached to the truck bed in order to secure the covering from lifting due to the wind. The tie down attachments or button fasteners are achieved by drilling a plurality of holes into the truck bed rails. Such holes are irreversible and destroy the integrity of the painted surface exposing the body to rust and otherwise distracting from the overall appearance of the truck. Similar bed modifications are required with slatted rolling covers of the prior art resulting in higher costs and irreversible damage to the truck. Various types of slatted truck bed covers are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,381 issued to Tamblyn discloses the use of a retractable truck bed cover employing a rolling cover. Tamblyn exemplifies the prior art by disclosing a device that is permanently attached to the truck bed requiring a plurality of holes to be cut through the truck finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,921 issued to Champie discloses a sliding cover for truck beds also disclosing running tracks permanently anchored to the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,427 issued to Burgess discloses a tension wound cover for maintaining truck roller slats in a rigid position addressing jamming of the shutters during the opening or closing thereof. Burgess employs a rail which permanently attaches to the truck for securing of the cover. The cover reel housing for storage is bulky and protrudes awkwardly upward beneath the cab rear window.
The installation of a conventional rolling truck bed cover is costly, time consuming, and requires permanent structural modifications to the bed rail. Thus, the use of a prior art cover can limit truck resale value as the purchaser must be willing to accept the covering device or the alterations to the truck bed after removal of the cover. If the cover remains with the truck, improperly treated attachment holes in the bed is a source of metal degradation that will also lower the value of the truck.
The instant invention addresses the aforementioned problems by providing a rolling cover system for a truck utility bed having guide tracks that are attachable to a pickup truck bed with a secure visually hidden clamping system without placing holes or other irreversible modifications in the side walls of the truck bed. In addition, the improved cover system provides for a modular and easy to install reel support housing that cooperates with the guide tracks for jam free operation. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of these needs and problems associated therewith that the present invention is directed.